Pregnant Possibilities
by PassnPlay
Summary: Miranda (has an extra member) and accidentally gets Andrea pregnant during a one-night-stand in Paris. How will she react to the news of a baby on the way? (Miranda G!P)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Pregnant Possibilites**

**Chapter Rating: Mature (M)**

**Fandom:** **Devil Wears Prada**

**Pairing: Andrea/Miranda**

**Prompt(s): none**

**Beta: (none but would like one for the next chapter… someone who can edit within five days)**

**Summary: Miranda (has an extra member) and accidentally gets Andrea pregnant during a one-night-stand in Paris. How will she react to the news of a baby on the way? (Miranda G!P)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Nothing I write is for profit. Everything I wrote is not meant to offend anyone.**

* * *

Andrea heaved again over the stained toilet. She was a month and a half pregnant with the dragon's lady's baby. It was turning out to be pure hell, not that Miranda even knew she was with child. The baby was a result of a one-night stand in Paris that Miranda had attributed to shock and momentary insanity. Andrea had been crushed.

Miranda had told her that it had meant nothing and never would happen again. Seeing no other choice, she walked out on her boss and one time lover in the middle of fashion week. Andy used the last of the little savings she had to purchase a flight back to New York. She had briefly considered asking her parents for money, but she had quickly ruled that out when she remembered that they wanted nothing to do with her right now. They were taking the break-up with Nate hard. Even if she told them she wasn't working for Miranda any more, she doubted that would be enough to bring her back into their good graces. Nate's family was an old friend of theirs. Nate and Andy had grown up on the same street and went to the same lower, middle, and upper school.

Andrea returned to New York with no money, no job, and no family to support her. She was devastated to learn that Nate had taken almost everything from their apartment even some things that were Andy's. All she had left was her books (no longer in the bookcases she had bought for them as Nate had taken it), her grandmother's quilt, a stained mattress without the frame, a ratty sofa, a scratched coffee table, and all her borrowed runway clothes.

All of the runway things had to be dry cleaned and returned. She was lucky enough that Nigel still liked her enough to pay for the dry cleaning and take them into Runway for her. He was the only friend she had left in the world. Doug and Lily had ditched her the second she and Nate had started to have problems. They had grown up with them and had been Andy's friends first, but none of that mattered now.

Nigel had been a blessing in her life. He allowed her to sleep on his couch for as long as she needed. He claimed that she wasn't cramping his style, but she suspected that he had lost a couple of potential one-nighters because of her. She helped Nigel out a little with the rent and the groceries, but she knew she wasn't contributing near enough.

Andrea was lucky that Miranda had given her a good recommendation. The woman could have destroyed her if she wanted to. Andy attributed to a sort of bribe for her silence regarding their sexual encounter and Miranda's special extra member. No one would believe her about the sex, but if they started to question whether Miranda had a penis then things could go wrong very fast for Miranda. Irv even might have enough ammo to finally destroy her. Andy was too nice to even consider selling the damming information to the press.

Miranda had been sort of nice to her and in the end she was responsible for her getting the junior cub reporter spot at the Mirror. Their pay was worse than what Runway gave her to be an assistant to the devil. She didn't know how she was going to make it with a baby on the way. She planned to tell Nigel tonight. It wasn't fair for her to not let him know. He then could either tell her to get her ass off his couch or he could let her stay a little while longer. She knew he'd ask who the father was. She planned to tell him it was a result of a one-night stand in Paris and hopefully he would leave it at that.

Currently, Andrea was barfing in her company's only bathroom. She could hear someone grumbling through the door, but she couldn't stop heaving long enough to feel any sympathy for them. They called it morning sickness but it wasn't at all. She was sick all the time. She couldn't wait until she got pass this stage not that she was sure she could wait that long. This was starting to affect her job. She really hoped she'd be able to go back to her desk soon, but that was less than likely as she heaved again.

As she faced into the stained bowl, she thought about the moment that had gotten her into this mess…

_Andrea wasn't sure what to do. She just stood there listening to the beautiful woman before her heartbreak. She had never liked Stephen, but poor Miranda._

"_I love him. I do." Andrea wasn't sure if Miranda was trying to convince her assistant or herself. "I just can't be what he wants me to be. And my girls… another stepfather, gone…" _

_Andrea moved to her. She couldn't take it anymore. Watching this woman before her breaking apart. She had to offer some comfort. She moved and sat on the couch next to the older woman. Even when she was a mess she smelled like a goddess. Andrea knew she shouldn't be lusting after her boss, but something in her was attracted to her at a baser level that was never attracted to Nate. "Miranda….why don't you take the evening off? I can reschedule everything."_

"_No…that…I can't," Miranda wiped desperately at her eyes willing the tears to stop flowing. _

_Andrea reached over and took the hand that still lay in the older woman's lap. "You can. Let me take care of this for you. Nigel will help. No one would be surprised if you chose not to go. Everyone knows parties are not your thing."_

"_Alright…tell Nigel…" Again Miranda broke into sobs. Andrea just leaned over and comforted her, putting her arms around the other woman's shoulders. Andrea's hands began to stroke the other woman's shoulders down to her back. _

"_Shhhhh," Andrea clutched the sobbing woman closer. "It is going to be ok. He didn't deserve you."_

_Miranda's tear stained face looked incredulously at Andrea. "I…I'm a monster." The tears fell faster than before._

_Andrea's insides clenched at the sight of the beautiful woman in front of her crying for a man that didn't even deserve her. How could that bastard not appreciate the woman that Andy felt nothing but love for. "You aren't a monster. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."_

_Not wanting to look at her, she closed her eyes and leaned into her assistant, her lips leading her. She was desperate to feel loved, wanted, or even appreciated. When her lips met the soft supple young lips of Andrea's she wasted no time. Her hands fisted the front of her assistant's three hundred dollar Dolce and Gabbana blouse. It might be ruined, it might not she didn't care, and in that moment, neither did Andrea. Her own head swam with bright flashes of light as she was finally experiencing her ultimate dream._

"_Miranda," escaped the soft young lips as she returned her boss's kisses with just as much enthusiasm. She ran her fingers through the white locks that seemed to never be out of place, but now they were hers. This beautiful creature was letting her touch her, and her mind just couldn't seem to form a rational thought._

_Miranda's mouth moved down Andrea's throat with vicious kisses and hard nips. Reaching the pulse point her lips latched on sucking hard._

"_Oh Miranda," a breathless Andrea cried._

* * *

**To be continued…if you like then please review. I need them like my cats somehow need a 3am snack. **_**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Pregnant Possibilities**

**Chapter Rating: Teen (T)**

**Fandom:** **Devil Wears Prada**

**Pairing: Miranda/Andrea**

**Prompt(s): none**

**Beta: (none) all mistakes are my own**

**Summary: ****Miranda (has an extra member) and accidentally gets Andrea pregnant during a one-night-stand in Paris. How will she react to the news of a baby on the way? (Miranda G!P)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Nothing I write is for profit. Everything I wrote is not meant to offend anyone.**

* * *

It was a long walk to her home in the dark glow of flickering streetlights. Her feet were tired and eyes had long since blurred from hours of meaningless grunt work. Andrea couldn't afford many means of transportation, especially on a journalist salary. She couldn't even afford the subway now. It was either walking to Nigel's apartment and eat ramen noodles for the rest of her life or taking the subway to Nigel's apartment and eat cardboard. She bought some nice food, but most of that Nigel ate or his dates did. It was her way of paying rent. Andrea kept to her microwave noodles unless Nigel asked her to cook something for both of them, but that was few and far between. Most of his nights were spent at Runway these days. Even their usual Thursday nights together were being skipped more often than not.

Andrea hadn't seen her ex-boss in what felt like forever. She had smiled at her across the street when she saw her getting in her car, but that was before she knew what she knew now. Andrea Sachs was a six weeks pregnant with Miranda Priestly child. She hadn't expected to get pregnant from their one nightstand, but it had happened. Now she would never go near Miranda again. The woman would probably have her killed off if she ever found out.

**\- At Runway's Office -**

"Emily… Emily…where are those files?" Miranda asked through the open door to her office. After Paris, Irv had reduced her to only one assistant. Now she was left with one crippled incompetent assistant who couldn't get anything done while on painkillers for her broken leg.

The evil little imp had fired a quarter of her staff claiming that Elias-Clarke needed to trim the fat, but she knew that Runway London and Runway Paris were hiring half of them. He was trying to cripple the editor after the stunt she pulled in Paris. She should have expected this from the chairman.

Miranda rubbed the crease in between her eyebrows, her headache was worse today than it usually was. She never realized how much this office depended on Andrea to keep things running smoothly. Now it was in an even worse state of disarray than before they hired that smart fat girl.

The Ice Queen sighed. Deep inside she knew that it was her fault the girl was gone even if she refused to openly admit it to herself. She still saw Andrea leaving her as a betrayal on the highest level. Yes, she would have been fired anyway when they returned to New York, but it would have been because of Miranda or Irv, not on the whim of a silly girl.

"Emily, get Nigel…Emily?" Miranda lifted herself for the forth time that day to check on her assistant. However, unlike the other times, her assistant wasn't sitting at her desk staring at invisible spots on the ceiling. The pain meds were really doing a number on the girl, but Miranda couldn't afford to fire her. Irv would probably see this as an excuse to give her no assistants at all. High Emily was still more qualified than most new applicants. Miranda didn't have the time to train a new airhead or god forbid another fat smart girl. Miranda was too busy holding her empire together, all while attempting to shield her girls from the vulture press. The divorce had been splashed all over page six before she had even landed in New York. Steven was resentful and had leaked the information to the press. She would castrate him for leaving her girls to fight off the press alone while she away.

Miranda had already gotten six writers fired for publishing things about her Bobbseys. Not that Emily had been any help with that, and now the redhead was off to God now's where doing God knows what. Miranda glared at the seat for a moment willing a competent assistant not high on pain meds to appear out of thin air. Her heart ached for a moment remembering Andrea, but she put a pin in that as quickly as it had started. The girl was dead to her.

Miranda's heels clacked against the marble floor sending the few employees left scattering. She needed Nigel if they were going to make the next issue. He was a little mad at her, but she had promised once everything was back to normal that she would repay him for his loyalty threefold. It was good to have him near her in times like this.

"Miranda," Nigel was surprised to see her. She was swamped with work and had barely left the office at at all this week. "What can I do for you?"

"It seems I am without an assistant. Emily has gone missing...again." Miranda took a moment to look around his work area. It was just as full of work to do as hers was, but he would help her nonetheless. He was just that kind of person. Miranda knew she was taking advantage of his kindness, but she needed his help even if it killed them both to do the work of half the staff. "You will also be taking on what would have been-" She stopped herself from saying her ex-assistant's name "my second assistant's work. I will do most of Emily's work until she can return to her post. Tell Serena to take her home and not to come back until she is competent again."

Nigel nodded as he inwardly groaned at how much work he had to do now. It was then that he decided to break his own rule and bring work home with him. He would never get back to the apartment without at least ten different things being sacrificed.

Nigel smiled a little as an idea began to form in his head. He would have Andrea help him. After all, the girl owed him. It would be perfect. He might actually get a full night's sleep with her help.

**-Later that Night. Nigel's Apartment—**

"Nig," Andrea rushed to the door to help him with the stack of binders in his arms. The man had called an hour ago to tell her he would late for their Thursday dinner. She was just glad that he would home before three in the morning this time. That man was working himself to the bone. "What is all this stuff? I thought you said you refused to bring work home with you?"

Nigel collapsed onto the pullout couch that Andrea now called her bed. He brushed invisible sweat from his forehead. "That woman is going to be the death of me, Six."

Andrea froze in the doorway. They had not talked about Miranda since she had first moved in. She had made it clear to him that she didn't want to talk about her ex-boss. It seemed she was out of luck tonight. He needed to talk about his problems. It looked like she wouldn't be able to tell him about her pregnancy till tomorrow.

"Get me some wine, would you? I've got so much work to do." Andrea moved to put the binders on the coffee table before getting him a glass of red. Nigel was already going through some papers when she returned with his glass. "I never knew you had so much work, Six. The ship is practically drowning without you."

"That's not true, Nigel." Andrea knew the real reason things weren't going well was because of Elias-Clarke's chairman. He was doing anything he could to sabotage the magazine.

"Isn't it? She has me doing my work and half of the staff's work including yours. Emily is still high on pain meds so Miranda is doing her assistant's work as well as her own. I swear she should have just let Irv fire her. It would have been less painful on all of us."

"She couldn't do that. That man is a worm, and she deserves her position. She is the best and you know it." Andrea hated talking about Miranda. She didn't want to hear about the woman that her heart ached for. It was so unfair. Had she gone out with Christian Thompson, maybe then she wouldn't have gotten pregnant by someone who wanted nothing to do with her.

"Whatever. Look you owe me, Six. So pick up a the blue binder and help a drowning man out."

Andrea gave him a sad smile before she moved to sit next to him. She hadn't missed this work one bit. It was tough and grueling. She barely got four hours sleep a night when she had worked for Runway. As she began looking through the first binder, she noticed that it had nothing to do with what she used to it. The binder comprised of articles being considered for the next issue. "What is this, Nigel?"

"It's articles. Read them, edit in the margins, and rate them based on which would go best for next month's issue. Make sure to keep one on liposuction. They are paying a pretty penny in advertisements for this issue."

"But Nigel…"

"Six, we have no one to do it. Everyone that had any talent was fired." Nigel paused a moment as a small smile formed. "Well expect yours truly."

"How many did Irv sack today?" Andrea began to thumb through the different articles. If she was lucky, she might be able to read them all tonight.

"Three, at least they weren't too important. Two were assistants to department heads. If the Ice Queen can pull this off, she is a God."

"Don't call her that." Even though she didn't work for Miranda any more, she still hated when people called her old boss, Ice Queen. If they had seen her crying in Paris like Andy had, they would understand that Miranda, despite her faults, did have a heart.

"Whatever," Nigel said already marking up papers of his own. "Don't get used to the editing. I am bringing the mindless work home tomorrow."

Andrea started to read the article, but her mind kept thinking back to Miranda and that night…

_Miranda's mouth on her neck was sending a flood of moisture between Andrea's legs. The girl half expected that she was having another dream. Many times in the past with Nate she had woken up crying out her boss's name. At the time, she had thought it was some form of Stockholm syndrome. Nate had bought her lies about work nightmares. _

_But now in Miranda's arms, she realized that this is what she had wanted. She had wanted the goddess all to herself. No wonder, she hated Stephan so much. Andrea was brought out of her thoughts as the mouth left her neck. She felt herself being pulled half on top of the editor who had fallen back against the couch. Andrea's hands came out to cushion her fall, but she had missed judged the placement of her hands and got two full hands of Miranda's breasts. _

"_Oh…" She began to jerk her hands away feeling that she had overstepped her bounds, but thin fingers clutched her wrist, keeping the hands on the warm lumps of flesh. Andy swallowed not looking up at her boss for fear that she would see disapproval. Instead, small fingers began to gently move around on top of the robe not wanting to wake Miranda from whatever spell she was under. _

"Andrea," Nigel said impatiently noticing that the young woman had stopped working.

Broken from the memory, Andrea smiled sheepishly before shaking her head. Miranda would be her undoing if she let her.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter didn't have much action, but the next will have a lot. Andy will tell Nigel, and maybe Miranda will even find out. I need a beta for this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Pregnant Possibilites**

**Chapter Rating: Teen (T)**

**Fandom:** **Devil Wears Prada**

**Pairing: Miranda/Andrea**

**Prompt(s): none**

**Beta: nally53095 on tumblr (she is really great. Please check her out. I can't thank her enough for kicking my butt into gear)**

**Summary: Miranda has an extra member and accidentally gets Andrea pregnant during a one-nightstand in Paris (Miranda G!P)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Nothing I write is for profit. Everything I wrote is not meant to offend anyone.**

* * *

It was a long night for both of them. Nigel had stopped working coherently around midnight, but pushed on until one when his eyes finally closed of their own violation. The poor man was no more than a tangled lump of limbs on the pull out couch, which Andy had made a home on for more than a month now.

Though incredibly tired herself, Andy continued to edit long into the wee hours. Her body was running purely on the flame that coursed through her. It was the same flame that had pushed her to do more for Miranda than any other assistant before her. She knew that the fashion maven might not even see the articles. They might all be trashed, and she certainly wouldn't know Andy had edited them. It was enough knowing that she was helping Miranda by helping _Runway_ in some small way. It might be small, but it could also be enough to get the older woman home in time for dinner with her daughters.

She had always thought her boss was a great mother, in spite of what the media said. She put those girls before anything else. Only a natural disaster could keep their momma bear away and even that was a stretch. She had once demanded her assistant find a way to fly her home through a hurricane so as not to miss her girl's recital.

Andrea's mind wondered, thinking forbidden thoughts about how Miranda would be with this child. If it were a girl, would it look like Caroline and Cassidy? She imagined them sitting around a table together, but that image was quickly blotted from her mind. She couldn't afford to dream like that. There was no way she was going to tell Miranda about the baby. The woman would no doubt call her a slut and claim it wasn't hers. Andy's mind turned to darker thoughts. If Miranda did find out, then she might insist on an abortion.

A small part of her still wondered about an abortion. There was no way she could take care of the baby on her own. Her salary wouldn't allow it; she'd have to quit for sure. Maybe even move back to Ohio and beg her parents to take her in. It would be the easier solution for sure, but killing the life that was a little combination of her and the woman of her dreams was too painful to even think about.

Andy shook her head, clearing her thoughts before shifting the papers slightly. She hated being pregnant. Without warning, one of those reasons reared its ugly head forcing her to run for the toilet to empty the already small contents of her stomach.

Nigel's eyes bolted open when a frantic Andy had pushed him aside in her haste. He mind was fuzzy not understanding exactly what was happening. It took him a couple of minutes to drag himself off the couch to check on his friend. Since the bathroom was on the other side of the apartment, he never heard her many trips to the bathroom in the mornings. "Andy, are you ok?"

Andrea was already brushing her teeth by the time he made it into the bathroom, the smell of vomit lingered in the air. His nose wrinkled. She held up a finger indicating that she would be done in just a moment. He went back into the other room so as not to throw up from the smell. He was always like that. His parents had hated that about him. Every time his baby brother threw up, so did he.

After one last spit and an extra flush of the toilet, she came out looking grief stricken. She had not imagined telling her friend this way, but there was not much choice now. Tears prickled at the corner of her eyes."Nig…I have to tell you something"

He opened his arms, and she immediately accepted the warm gesture. His hand automatically went to her back, making slow movements as tears began to make salty streaks down her cheeks. "I'm p…pr…pregnant."

There was no preamble, no long story. It was out there now. An invisible weight lifted off of Andrea's chest. Keeping it to herself for so long had been stressful, but now her friend knew. Whether he would expect her to find her own place now, was still to be seen.

"Oh sweetie." Nigel hugged the girl and helped wipe her tears. "Who's the father?"

The question hung between them for a moment. Andrea's heart thudded against her chest. She had been dreading this question. She never liked lying to Nigel, but telling him the truth was out of the question. Miranda's honor was safe with her despite the way the bitchy woman had once treated her; her loyalty had been earned and the young woman would not betray her.

"I got drunk and slept with someone. The details are still kind of fuzzy."

Nigel could hear the lie in her statement, but was kind enough not to call her on it. She would tell him in her own time. This already had to be stressful enough for her. Instead, he turned to humor with a touch of seriousness that he was known for. "It wasn't me was it?"

It had the affect he was hoping for, the bubbly laugh he hadn't heard in months returned to his friend. It was nice to hear it after such a long absence. "No, don't worry Nig. I know it wasn't you at least."

Her laughter was contagious causing even him to chuckle. He liked this side of his six. For a while, he had feared the dragon had finally squashed her flame, but it appeared his fears were unfounded. The stress of the pregnancy must have gotten to her. "Good cause I was wasted and don't remember much of the trip."

Her laughter ebbed, but her glowing smile remained. "I don't doubt it."

Andrea allowed herself to be held for the first time since before things went bad with Nate, before she slept with her boss, and before her life became about someone else. They sat in comfortable silence, thinking their own thoughts. Hers about how glad she was to have a friend, and his imagining a cute little brunette baby running around. He would be designated fairy godmother of course. Of that he was sure, but a question still nagged at him. He had to be sure.

"You're keeping it right?" He knew getting an abortion might just kill his little six. She was kind hearted and innocent. If she did go through with it, he'd stand by her even if he didn't agree.

"I…I don't think so. I'm only six weeks, so I still have a little time to decide…"

It was then that he realized that they hadn't really discussed the living arrangements. "Six, you know I love you to bits, you can stay here as long as you need." He held up a hand to silence her protests. "Don't even worry about it and furthermore, no more sleeping on this lumpy thing. You will take my bed. I got to protect my little godchild after all."

"I can't do that to you. I will accept your offer to stay, but I am not kicking you out of your bed. You understand me, Nigel Henry Fisher."

His face showed mock horror as he replied, "I told you my real name in confidence. I swear if anyone finds out – "

"Calm down, I'd never tell anyone. Now, do we have a deal?" She was forcing the point, knowing that if she didn't now, then she'd find her friend sleeping on the sofa bed tomorrow night. His job was far more important than hers. Though, she too needed sleep. He needed it far more.

"I don't like that – "

"Do we have a deal?" Her face was a mask not giving anything away to him.

"Fine, but we are going to discuss this arrangement as you get further along." His eyes softened as he spoke again, "And if you need anything, Andy, and I do mean anything just ask. I know this can be scary, and I promise I will be there for you."

She hugged her friend. "I don't know what I'd do without you. I can't thank you enough."

"Alright, enough of his sickeningly sweet stuff. Some of us need our beauty rest."

"Love you too, Nig," she called after his retreating form. She shuffled the papers in front of her and put them into piles. He was a good man, she was lucky to know him. She still wasn't sure what she was going to do, but at least now she knew she had at least one ally in all of this.

* * *

**Hi everyone. I know it's been a long time, but here you go. My beta got me back into writing. She is amazing. Hint: Miranda finds out in the next chapter. **


End file.
